warrior_cats_roleplaying_forumfandomcom-20200213-history
Swiftfoot
Swiftfoot is a current warrior of WolfClan. Personality Swiftfoot is a fair cat. He is loyal to the bone and well respected in all the Clans. He carefully plans his moves if he goes into battle. He denies it but he favors his daughter Adderpaw over his other five kits. History Swiftkit was a very disobedient cat. He never followed the rules and was always getting into trouble with the leader and deputy. His parents thought he could do nothing wrong, so they didn't get mad or stop him from sneaking into the warriors den over and over again, going out of camp, and making messes in the medicine cat den. He became an apprentice at seven moons for all of his troubles. His parents had gotten very mad at the leader because of this. Swiftpaw learned quickly that being a trouble maker apprentice was not okay thanks to his mentor Sandheart , who would later become Sandstar. He grew out of his mischief stage in life and grew into a warrior well respected by the other cats in the Clans. He became fair and loyal, and he gained an unwavering loyalty to his Clan. He became a very obedient cat. Something his parents learnt was much better. He grew into a warrior that would never disagree with his leader. Swiftfoot became a great warrior. He hung out with Mistyfur and they grew closer and soon became mates. When Mistyfur told him she was expecting his kits, he was over the moon. He became step-father to Blackpaw and Crowpaw. He was closest to Crowpaw by far. When his mate had kits, he quickly became closest to the first she of the litter, Adderkit. However, he loved all of his kits equally. When Mousekit died, it literally tore his heart apart that he killed himself because he wanted more attention. When Mistyfur and Juniperkit where exiled, he mourned for a long time before turning back to working hard for his Clan. Soon after, he began to develop feelings for Lavenderfrost and Skyfish. He was mad that Flamepelt became Lavenderfrost's mate, but was glad he made her happy so he moved on with his feelings for Skyfish, still keeping an eye out for the silver warrior. He felt great pride when his kits became apprentices, especially when Ravenstar named himself as Adderpaw's mentor. Despite being proud of them all, it was Adderpaw that he went to see after their ceremony. Swiftfoot took the apprentice, Duskpaw, out for a training session. After nearly falling out of the tree they were in, Swiftfoot told Duskpaw how one of Ravenstar's brothers died from falling out of the tree, causing the apprentice to see another side of Ravenstar. When WolfClan, EarthClan, WaveClan, and TimberClan were attacked at the Gathering, Swiftfoot fought like a proud warrior. Unfortunately, he lost another one of his family when Thrushpaw was killed in battle by Blade. Although saddened by his daughter's death, Swiftfoot found Ravenstar's behavior about his kitnapped son murdering his daughter, Cloudpaw, to be extreme, especially after he lashed out at Eagleshine and Skyfish. Owner Swiftfoot is owned by Poolbreeze. Theme Song Music Again - Adam Lambert Quotes "It's alright. You know, I can't count how many times I've almost been knocked off by an apprentice. You just have to be careful. Just because we are WolfClan doesn't mean we are invisible in the trees. Did you ever hear that's how Ravenstar's older brother died? Him, Ravenstar, well Ravenpaw back then, and Sandpaw were playing tag in the trees. Ravenpaw turned around and his brother lay broken on the ground.' - Swiftfoot to Duskpaw after almost falling off a tree. "Just because you lost a daughter doesn't mean you get to make everyone else feel bad!" - Swiftfoot to Ravenstar after Stealth killed Cloudpaw. "I lost a daughter too. You don't see me going around making death threats!" - Swiftfoot to Ravenstar about losing Thrushpaw in the surprise attack from the Burning Empire. Trivia Swiftfoot favors Adderpaw because she reminds him of his mother who was very much like her.Category:WolfClan Cats Category:Warriors